The Prince and the Maid
by August75
Summary: This is a story of Lila the average hand maid and Tamaki the prince of Ouran Academy. Although she appears plain, there is something extraordinary about this maid that catches his eye. There is heart break, romance, friendship, and over coming life obstacles. The only question that remains is, will your curiosity get the best of you?
1. Chapter 1: The Race Toward Fate

**Chapter 1: The Rate Toward Fate!**

You can hear a faint humming in the distance, and if your curiosity tends gets the best of you then you would find yourself following the sweet sound, to find a girl. She was a simple girl 5' 5", a c cup, not long legs yet not short, her hair had a slight curl towards the ends which fell at her mid-back, and had an average face. The only thing special in her appearance was her hair color; it was a golden brown color that perfectly matched her eyes. She was sitting on a bench in a small black skirt, white button up shirt with gray tie, and a maroon blazer with white trim and on the left pocket the crest of the Public High School, Kaguraki. She has her eyes shut and head phones in, tapping her foot to the beat of the rhythm that you can hear if you sit close enough to her. She has this small smile on her face completely ignorant of her surroundings, but she probably didn't care from the way she carried on.

**Vvvvvvvv*(vibration)

The girl was startled, she opened her eyes, and looked down at her phone to see who was calling. She smiled and pulled one headphone out to answer the phone.

"Hey Saya, I was just about to head to the house. I am waiting for the bus," her voice was soft, gentle, and had warm natural tone to it. " Did you need me to pick up anything? I…" She was interrupted by a squeal on the other line, "I need you to come to school, immediately!" The line went dead. "Saya? Saya! I'm coming!"

She couldn't tell if the squeal was joyful or a squeal caused by pain, and all that she knew was that Saya needed her to be there, and fast. It didn't take long for that girl to jump up and start running, no, it was more like sprinting.

She ran down street after street, never stopping once to take a breath or look around at the collection of stares she was getting. "Why am I so slow?" she asked herself. "My footsteps feel so heavy and my breathing is getting harder to control. Why can't I go faster? I need to be there now, Ahhh! Why am I so slow!?" All of a sudden she felt a jolt in her legs and off she dashed as fast as any car.

Although her pace picked up she couldn't help but feel worried and uneasy about Saya. After what felt like forever she finally arrived at Ouran Academy, this Academy was infamously known for its elite and rich students.

After realizing that it was useless how fast she was when she had no idea where Saya could be, she found a group of students, and asked if they knew Saya and where she could find her. It was lucky that these particular students were not completely snobbish and were willing to share the information.

"She spends a lot of time in the East wing," stated one of the students, "that's right she goes to the club in music room # 3," another student added. "What club?" the girl asked, the students just giggled and pointed in the direction of the East wing. It wasn't long before she reached music room # 3, without yielding or hesitation she burst through the door and scanned the room for Saya.

Her sudden appearance startled and confused everyone. She obviously wasn't a student here, and everyone started to wonder, why was she so forceful? Is she lost? This is when a young man approached the girl, he was blonde haired, blue eyed, tall, and handsome. He reached his hand out toward her, bowed, and said, "Welcome, are you lost my little lamb?" As he looked up she was gone, she had walked right past him completely ignoring his existence. He couldn't believe it, and neither could the other club member's. They all gasped and whispered, as she continued on, in search of Saya.

Then there was a burst of squeals, and one squeal in particular reached her ear. She immediately knew it was Saya and ran towards the sound. She saw that the sound originated from a couch and a group of girls surrounding something, well as it turns out it was someone.

The girl ran through the group and found Saya sitting on a couch next to a young man, fawning over his every move and word. "Saya?" the girl said in a confused yet relived tone. "Oh, Lila, there you are. See everyone I told you, fast as lightning. Kyoya-Sempai what was her time?"

She was directing the question to the man next to her. "Exactly 6 minutes and 30 seconds," he said in a passive tone. "Okay. Now Lila, where were you before you came here? Be exact," Saya said with a smile. Lila didn't know what was going on, "Umm… I was at the Kaguraki bus stop," she replied in a dazed tone. "Oh my god, that is 4 miles away!" a girl sitting on the other side of Kyoya exclaimed. "Ohhhhh…" the surrounding group said in astonishment of Lila's speed. "That is quite impressive," Kyoya said in a somewhat sarcastic yet genuinely impressed tone.

Saya's face lit up with joy, "Oh sempai, I am so glad you liked it," she said giggling. "Yes, Lila is quite impressive, if she wasn't so poor then she would be the most accomplished girl in probably the whole school," she said laughing. That's when Lila snapped out of her daze and grabbed Saya's hand dragging her off the couch and away from the group.

As Lila dragged Saya off, the other girls started to whisper, and Saya looked around as she saw the looks that she was getting. Saya then planted her feet down, and tore her hand out of Lila's grasp.

"Unhand me!" Saya exclaimed. Lila was caught completely off guard.

"How dare you treat me like this in front of my friends and Kyoya- Sempai?! I will not be treated this way, especially by my… my…" Saya was getting flustered, and when she looked at Lila she froze. Lila's eyes were angry but filled with tears, "Go on say it," she said shaking. "Servant, right? I mean that is what I am."

Lila looked away for only a second to collect herself, took a breath, and bowed. "I do apologize Madame, I will know my place from now on. I apologize for any inconvenience or embarrassment I may have caused you. If you had only told me that it was just a game I would have gotten here much sooner. I will be off now, if you need me at all you know I am but a phone call away." Although Lila was filled with anger her tone was actually completely sincere and apologetic.

Lila backed away still bowing until she reached the door, bowed once more apologizing to the whole room for making a scene and for any inconvenience she may have caused, and exited music room #3.

When Lila exited, Saya turned her back to the door but looked back only once with a saddened look on her face. Then with a shake of her head she returned to her seat next to Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2: The Story of Saya and Lila

**Chapter 2: The Story of Saya and Lila**

After the commotion, the room slowly reverted back to its original mood of flirtation and laughter. Saya continued to fawn over Kyoya. The only person who had not yet returned to the playful mood was the young man who was ignored by Lila. He was Tamaki Suoh, the prince of the Ouran Academy, as well as the most popular and handsome guy.

"I don't understand. How could she just ignore me?" he thought to himself. "She wasn't even fazed by my charm or over whelming beauty. I need to know who she is." As Tamaki stood there thinking, two guys appeared behind him, they were identical. It was Hikaru and Kaoru, the trouble makers who have the strongest brotherly love. "What's up boss?" they asked in synch. "Are you upset because that girl totally blew you off?" Kaoru asked playfully. "I wouldn't worry about it, she is just a commoner. It's not like her opinion matters to us," stated Hikaru.

Tamaki turn and looked at them, "How do you know she is a commoner? Do you know her? Tell me." The twins looked at one another winked and replied, "It was just a guess." Tamaki got enraged, "I know you know more, tell me!" he yelled.

"Um… Tamaki-Sempai, won't you come and join us? You haven't forgotten about us have you?" a girl asked. "Of course princess, how could I forget a radiant beauty like yourself?" Tamaki said in a seductive and alluring voice, which made half the girls blush and melt to the floor."Well that was a quick change," the Twins teased.

He turned back to the twins gave them a stern look and returned to the crowd of girls waiting for him. When he finally sat down he ran through the motions, and made the girls blush, then squeal, then faint, but he could not get that girl out of his mind. "Who was she?" he asked himself, wearing a frustrated look on his face.

"I know, that girl was so plain," a girl said, Tamaki's attention instantly turned to the conversation that was being held at a neighboring table. He got up and approached the table, "hello ladies, I am curious, do you know that girl?" he inquired so charmingly. "Oh Tamaki- Sempai, yes we were just talking about that girl. She was so ordinary and common, if it wasn't for the scene she made I probably wouldn't of remembered that she was even here. You did see the crest on her uniform right? She was from Kaguraki Public High School. " the girl stated. "You don't mean that she is from the 'Kaguraki', that public high school infamous for its violent students?" asked another girl. "Yes. I can't believe that Saya's hand maid is from such a violent background, no wonder her maid was so wild. If I had a maid like that I would have done the same thing," added another girl. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Tamaki just stood there and listened absorbing the information. "Who is Saya, if I might ask my flowers?"

"She is the one sitting next to Kyoya-Sempai." Tamaki wasted no time and casually headed over to Kyoya.

"Hello Kyoya. My, what a pretty girl you have here, I am jealous," he said with a smile, this made Saya blush. Kyoya looked over at Tamaki and could tell that he wasn't going to leave until he was introduced. "Tamaki, may I introduce Miss Saya Hikawah, her father is Hiro Hikawah, the owner of the largest wood furniture company in Japan." Tamaki smiled "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Hikawah, I was wondering if you would mind having a cup of tea with me?" Saya's face was now beet red, "well… um… I guess… if it is all right with Kyoya-Sempai.. Ha-ha," she replied while twiddling her thumbs. "If that is what you wish my dear then I want you to do as you please," Kyoya replied with a smile. Saya got up bowed and went to go sit with Tamaki.

"That was quite an event that occurred today," stated Tamaki. Saya was caught off guard then blushed, "Yes, well my hand maid can be quit rambunctious. She sometimes forgets her place. I am deeply sorry if she caused you any trouble," said Saya bowing her head for forgiveness. Tamaki reached out and lifted her head up by her chin, until their eyes met. "There is no need for an apology, no harm was done," said Tamaki with a smile of reassurance. Saya smiled back, happy that there were no feelings hurt.

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is that maid? I am sorry if my curiosity is being too nosy. Just forget I even asked," turning his head and putting his hand over his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "No, no it's really fine," replied Saya. "My hand maid, her name is Lila Hikotto, she lived in America till she was 8, then lived in France at age 9, and then I think it was Africa for a couple years. Her father is Japanese but her mother is half French and half American. She moved to Tokyo at 12, but she is just a commoner. Let me think….. She goes to Kaguraki Public High School and is all in all average."

"How long has she been in your service?" asked Tamaki. "It has been five years and will be six years on April 5th."

"You must be really close if you know the exact date," added Tamaki. Saya smiled and looked down, "I never thought about it before, ha-ha, I really don't know," Saya said, nervously laughing. Tamaki was confused about Ms. Hikawah and Ms. Hikotto's relationship. "If you don't mind I only really have one question left."

"It's fine really. What's your question?" she asked smiling. "How did you meet Lila, I mean Ms. Hikotto? She doesn't seem the type to apply for that kind of position."

"Ha-ha I thought you would ask that. When I was 10 I got separated from my mother and father during a garden party. Before I knew it I was in a small park and the sun was setting. I didn't know where I was or how to get home. I had been walking for hours so I decided to sit down on a bench and I started to cry. Then 6 senior middle school girls approached me and started to hassle me. They asked me who I was and started to make fun of me because of my fancy clothing. They began shoving back and forth, and then one of them tripped me. I fell to the ground, and scrapped my knee. I had never seen my own blood before, and I was so scared, I thought that I was never going to see my parents again. Then one of the girls stepped up and lifted her fist back preparing to punch me. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch, I heard the sound of someone getting hit, but it wasn't me. I opened my eyes and saw a girl down on one knee in front on me, she had taken the hit. I couldn't see her face but, I remember her long golden hair and her gentle voice asking me if I was all right. She stood up and asked me to close my eyes. At first I didn't, then she turned and smiled at me, telling me it was all going to be okay. When I saw her face, I don't know what happened but, I closed my eyes and 10 seconds later I felt a pat on my head and when I opened my eyes there was the girl. She helped me up and as I looked around the girls from before were all on the ground unconscious. This girl was only twelve and she beat up 6 senior middle school girls all by herself. I just couldn't believe it, she was amazing. She invited me to stay at her place for the night, I can't really remember what her home was like but I remember the food she made. It was the best food I have ever had and she still is a great cook to this day. Also, I remember a soft angelic humming, it was so beautiful and gentle, the melody rocked me to sleep like a cradle. The next day she got me home, and my parents were so thankful that they offered her money, housing, even to have her school tuition be paid to attend Ouran, but she respectfully declined. She just said that it wouldn't have been right to walk away without doing anything, and she bowed then walked away. As she was leaving the house, I didn't want to say good bye, and I ran after her. Before she got into the car to leave forever, I latched on to her and begged her not to go. I pleaded, and cried telling her that I wanted her to stay with me forever. She patted me on the head and looked me in the eyes, and looking back into her golden eyes it was like peering at her heart. She smiled and said okay. At first I admit I was thrown off, and was confused. She just laughed at the expression on my face, and took my hand. She walked my back inside and asked to speak with my parents alone. I was sent to my room to wait, and 5 minutes later my parents came to my room and I noticed that she wasn't with them. I started to cry thinking she left forever. My parents smiled and explained that Lila had offered to be my personal maid. She would get a steady pay, but live at her own home and attend the school of her choice. It was a strange agreement, most people would have asked or money and taken advantage but not Lila. After that day Lila became a sister and after my mother passed away she became a mother as well. I don't think there is anyone I am closer to, or anyone more selfless than Lila. She truly is a great friend, she is my best friend."

After Saya shared her story she realized what Lila was to her and she stood up, which startled Tamaki. She bowed and ran out of the music room, to fix her mistake.

Tamaki sat back in his chair and processed what he had just heard. "Although I have just heard all of this information, and from her best friend no less, I still don't know who this Lila Hikotto is. Even to her best riend she remains a mystery." For Tamaki this was frustrating and as he went home that day he decided that he would solve the mystery behind Ms. Lila Hikotto.


	3. Chapter 3: To Find and Forgive

**Chapter 3: To Find and Forgive**

As Saya ran down the hall she thought to herself, "How could I be so foolish, it was not Lila who forgot her place it was me. I should not have treated her like a play thing! I am such an idiot!" Saya tried calling Lila on the phone but there was no answer. "I need to find her. I need to tell her how sorry I am."

When Lila left the music room she did not run away or hide and cry. She calmly walked out of the east wing and once outside she closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and as she released her breath and opened her eyes she let all the resentment, hurt, and anger melt away. "I just need some space for right now that's all," she told herself. As she made her way to the exit she realized how beautiful the Ouran Academy campus was and she ran so fast and frantically before that she didn't realize how truly beautiful it was. "I guess a quick look around wouldn't hurt," she told herself, giggling. She walked through the gardens and admired the flowers, then came across a section of garden that was filled with Lilac trees. Lila couldn't help herself when she smelt the over powering sweet scent of her favorite flower, and in the center of the Lilac forest she laid in the grass, stared up into the sky, closed her eyes and began to hum.

Saya was too flustered to think, and she panicked at the thought that she would lose Lila. After running aimlessly, Saya finally stopped and took a breath, closed her eyes, and as she released her breath she opened her eyes just as Lila had done. "As Lila says, a calm mind is a happy person. Okay, now where would Lila be?" As Saya walked around more she became calmer and thought to herself "where would Lila go?" Then it hit her, "The Garden!" Saya's walk turned into a run and as she found herself in the garden she knew exactly where Lila would wander to. She slowed her run and began to walk calmly once again. As she approached the edge of the Lilac trees she could hear humming, and not just any humming it was the humming she heard so long ago that rocked her to sleep. She hurriedly made her way through the Lilac trees following that sweet sound that was burned into her memory, and finally emerged to find that the angelic tune was from none other than, Lila.

Lila heard Saya approach but did not cease her humming nor did she open her eyes. Saya approached Lila and laid down in the grass beside her, staring into the sky. "What do you see when you look into the sky, Saya?" Lila asked. At first Saya was surprised that Lila would even acknowledge her existence after the way she had treated her, "but then again this is Lila," Saya said to herself. "I see an empty sky and clouds."

"Ha ah aha ha ha-ha," Lila began to laugh uncontrollably, to the point where she began to tear up. "That is so like you Saya, you have not changed a bit over these five years." Her laughter died down to a content smile. "Do you know what I see? I see an ocean and the clouds are the fish just swimming freely in the sky. If you think about it, it is kind of a heaven for fish. It is where fish go after they sacrifice themselves for our need for food; it's a lot less sad if you look at it like that."

Lila looked over at Saya, and saw that she was crying. "It is okay Saya, I forgive you."

"No!" Saya yelled with a voice full of tears. "I did not realize what you meant to me until now and that is unforgivable. Until now I have taken you for granted, but you were so kind that you never told me otherwise. Before today you have never looked at me the way you did in that room. I have never seen you so close to tears in my life, and I was the reason that you almost cried. I do not deserve the title friend, it is I who should be serving you, you would be better off with…owww!"

"Stop right there," Lila said firmly, after hitting her friend on the forehead. "Don't you dare tell me what I do and do not deserve. I can be friends with whomever I want and I have chosen you, so you are stuck with me whether you like it or not. Okay?" she said in a playful way and sticking out her tongue. "Oh Lila, ahahaha," and Saya began crying none stop falling into Lila's lap. Lila smiled and put her hand on Saya's head. "You silly girl, this is the last time I let you cry your eyes out, do you understand? If you keep carrying on like this you will use up all your tears."

And as Saya's crying grew quieter and quieter, Saya asked, "Lila can you hum mw that song from when we first met?"

"Mmmmmmm," and as Lila hummed she thought to herself, "She is still but a child, and the time will come when I will not be here and she will need to stand on her own and swim like the fish in the sky."


End file.
